Unlikely Encounter
by TheMentalDilemma
Summary: Another Ichigo travels to Nobless Fanfic. T just incase I missed something. One-shot. gen.


start

Opening his eyes with a low pained moan, Ichigo tried to figure out what was going on. Instead of lying in his bed or a tent in Hueco Mundo, he was sprawled over a rather large bunch of pointy rocks. Oh, right. The device. Scowling angrily at the rocks, Ichigo focused Zangetsu's healing powers into all his main muscles.

It took what Ichigo guessed to be around half an hour to be able to move without mind-numbing flashes of pain. But once he was able to force himself into a sitting position he took the time to take stock of his situation.

Apparently He had landed in a cave. He couldn't see outside because of how the opening was made so instead he focused on his supplies. All seven boxes of stuff were nicely stacked just a few feet from him. Which was a relief because those boxes contained every single thing he could possibly need for whatever dimension he was in. Or at least what he wanted to have with him.

Now reassured that all his things were safe. (Including both his Zanpakuto that he had checked up on earlier.) Ichigo let himself drift into a semi-deep sleep as he waited for his battered body to completely heal.

After what he guessed was about seven long boring hours, Zangetsu finally told him that he could move. Finally! Scrambling to his feat, Ichigo started to unpack his boxes. He would probably be staying here for a while so it was best to get settled in while he had time.

By the time he was done the cave had undergone an extreme transformation into what someone could actually call a decent home. Satisfied with his work and feeling just the slightest bit hungry, Ichigo summoned Zangetsu Ossan to watch the house before he took his first official step out of the cave.

It turned out that his cave was actually on a cliff and the entrance was hidden by the foliage of what Ichigo decided was the oldest tree he had ever seen outside of the Menos Forest. After he had escaped the leaves and twigs he couldn't even see the opening when he was standing right in front of it.

A perfect hiding spot for him during his integration into this world. Especially if something went wrong. Which, knowing his luck, was more likely to happen then not. Satisfied that his belongings were in no danger, Ichigo called Zangetsu Ossan back into his soul.

He explored the forest until he came to a mansion. That in his opinion was just a little too expansive for the one soul he was sensing inside.

Curious he stretched his senses to try to get a better read on the soul. Suddenly Ichigo got the extremely disconcerting feeling that the soul inside the building was studying him just as much as he was studying it. Something that was most likely worth the risk. So sitting back against a large tree trunk, Ichigo waited for his mysterious opponent to make the first move.

First he felt the mysterious person's energy latch onto his own and follow it to the source. What happened next was what he truly couldn't have expected. The energy reached him and suddenly he was yanked into his inner world entirely against his will.

Inside his soul, he saw something that almost sent him into a fit of rage. Between his two Zanpakuto,stood a maybe twenty year old man with black hair and to his surprise, red eyes. But all that was pushed aside at the fact that he was looking around _inside his inner world._

Even if he was able to avoid a mindless fit didn't mean that he wasn't angry. So as he stomped over to his Zanpakuto and the intruder, energy seeped out of his every pore. It was a violently whipping torrent of red and black energy that he let weigh on the intruder.

The intruder barely struggled under the onslaught of highly condensed energy. Impressive. But that didn't distract Ichigo from his current situation.

"Get. Out."

To his irritation the only reaction he got from the intruder was an assessing look. And the person in front of him clenching his teeth at the pressure of Ichigo's energy.

Seriously, was everyone here this strong?

He was suddenly interrupted from his angry and bewildered thoughts by the man actually saying something. "The others are not as powerful as me."

There was as a pause before Ichigo came to a frightening realization. He had hadn't asked that out loud. And since they were in his mind-scape, mind reading was actually a plausible reason he had said that.

His Zanpakuto seemed to realize this at the same moment as him, because suddenly his energy seals were released. He had to get this intruder out of his head _Right now._ Obeying his silent command,the amount and potency of his reiatsu tripled as he ripped the man's connection to his soul apart.

He left immediately after getting that guy out. Maybe he should stay in the woods for a few days while he got a feel for this dimension.

It had been a couple of days and Ichigo was on one of his many leisurely walks when he sensed three people fighting on one of the outcrops over the ocean. Interest piqued, headed over using a weak shunpo that got him there in thirteen seconds. Or about thirteen seconds,it wasn't like he was counting or anything.

Suppressing all his energy and sequestering himself behind some brush, Ichigo sent hollow energy to his ears and eyes to enhance both. In front of him, two people that felt like much _much_ weaker versions of that man stood facing off against a blonde haired man that felt more human than anything else had since he got here. But that didn't mean that the blonde was human. A dark energy weapon was imbeded inside the mans soul. Much like himself and the visards.

Heck, this energy was even trying to take over the blonde like a hollow would.

Suddenly the standstill the two sides had been at since he got there was broken by the long blonde haired less-human stepping up. Eager to figure out what this was all about, he further enhanced his hearing...only to hear a whole lot of mumble jumble that confused the living daylights out of him.

So the inhabitants of this dimension did speak an unfamiliar language as Kisuke had predicted. Which meant that that mind invader must have only been able to talk to him because of where they were at the time.

Well whatever. What really mattered is if this was actually a language known of in his dimension. So without further ado, Ichigo flipped out the weird language device Kisuke gave him and tuned it into the tail end of the strangers conversation. A couple seconds later the language was identified as Korean and already being translated.

"Anything about soul weapons, you would know that any resistance is useless, correct?" Suddenly there were two rather deadly looking knifes that appeared without a sound and increased the less-humans energy tremendously. The response by the more-human one was quieter than that of the maybe assassin guy so he had to waste precious seconds of the conversation readjusting the device before it started translating again.

"...Would I use it if not now? Where could I meet guys like these and get more data?" Suddenly there was a massive flux of almost hollow energy that made Ichigo look up. The man had called upon a power that he literally had no control over to fight these two men. He could look at what they were saying later. For now it was probably much more important to watch the fight. Just incase he had to interfere.

Black and purple energy that seemed much like his black and red energy burst from the more-human's body in an electric sort of way. The excess energy even shot towards the sky and made almost rain clouds from its heat. Cool.

After both weapons were released the fight he had came here for picked back up between the two blondes. The other less-human-a white haired man- stayed out of it. Probably because of pride or something.

The fight went well if he did say so himself. The more-human blonde used tactics that were reckless and instinctive but never the less effective, while the less-human blonde used quick calculated moves that relied mostly on speed. This kept up for a while before suddenly the less-human blonde came in and attacked before the more-human blonde could even make a proper defence.

That moment of distraction seemed to have cost the more-human more than the actual cut. Where he had been at least maintaining a reasonable level of control over his powers before, now there's nothing holding them back. It only took a second or two for his whole lower body...and now most of his upper body, to be consumed. While this was going on, the two less-humans seemed to decide that he was a danger.

The white-haired less-human reached out his hand and with a whirl of power a large black lance with some designs appeared in his hands. The weapons he had seen so far seemed like the shikai and resurrection in his world. Definitely something to look into.

Both less-humans jumped forwards and each let out what he supposed was their own unique energy attacks at the same moment. Hiding the more-human behind a cloud of dust and just giving the corrupted power more control of its wielder. Urg. What were these less-humans doing?

Sighing he flashed into the dust cloud and locked blades with the more-human. That person that had invaded his mind obviously already knew of him, what harm could three more people do? It was obvious that talking him out of this state wouldn't work. So mise as well go for the next best option. Overpowering the hollowish energy with his own.

Focusing on only using quincy and shinigami reiatsu, ichigo slammed as much energy as he dared down on the almost completely transformed blonde before him. The reaction was immediate. The more-human under him started to scream in agony as it fell to the ground. Purple on black energy retreating into the more-humans soul until it had another chance to strike.

Sighing he turned to look at the two wide eyed less-humans. Getting his device out he put it to his mouth before speaking. "Who are you two and what do you want with him?"

What he said also came out of the device in what might as well have been gibberish to him. The white-haired less-human stepped up to answer. Which was his cue to focus on the devices screen.

"We are taking him to our lord to put him under judgement for causing a disturbance." He nodded before turning to the still disoriented almost-human at his feet and repeating his question with a few adjustments. "And who are you and what type of disturbance have you caused?"

Surprisingly the man started to reply in slightly sloppy japanese before the device finished translating. "Frankenstein. I'm simply trying to protect the humans from the nobles who are responsible for the destruction of multiple villages. The trouble they're talking about is the death of a few noble guards and some fights I had with a group that wants to take over the world. Not that they have gotten far with that dream or anything."

There was a pause as Ichigo thought everything over before he turned to the two less- no _nobles_. "I'll go with you to the lord or whatever. There's obviously a lot going on and I really don't know which one of you to side with. And before you ask, _no._ I only did this to Frankenstein because he obviously has had no training on how to properly control an inner hollow."

Part said, he helped Frankenstein stand before giving the two nobles a 'what are you waiting for?' look that got them out of their shock real fast. The two nobles didn't put away their weapons-heck, the assassin like one even positioned himself behind them!-But they did at least start moving.

About ten minutes into their prison march Ichigo realized something. And no, if Ossen Zangetsu just so happened to think of it didn't mean that it wasn't his idea. Ossen Zangetsu _was_ a part of him after all. Turning to the blonde noble behind him, he asked his question through his device. "At this...Whatever it will be. Will there be a noble that is about twenty with black hair and the ability to reads minds? He lives in a really big mansion and may be the strongest…" He stopped talking when he saw the nobles shocked face.

There was a moment of silence before the noble responded through the device. "You know him?" Well that wasn't much of an answer. "Not really, we only really met when he invaded my mind and privacy by entering my inner-world...He could resist my restrained energy when I first tried to get him out, I'll give him that. Thank goodness he's apparently one of the strongest."

The noble just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head."It's doubtful that he will be there." All three parts of him relieved, he let out a sigh of relief before returning to focusing on where they were going.

Flopping down on the bed provided to him he sighed tiredly. Why did he have such bad luck? Not only did that man show up-Cadis Etrama Di Raizel-But he also outright stated that the could stay at his house for the time being. Which put him in a tough situation. He had a home, but if he didn't stay here then there would be nobody to protect Frankenstein.

Though Ichigo supposed that there were some good things about this whole mess.(Which he admittedly had little control over, but could get himself and Frankenstein out if necessary.) Like how in just a few hours he had learned more about this dimension then he had in the days he had been here. And he had also learned more about Raizel.

Like how he really wasn't intentionally invading everybody's minds like he had first been inclined to believe. Infact, it seemed that it was an involuntary ability that the man had very little control over. He had concluded this by watching strands of the man's energy thread out through the room in such a random way that they couldn't have been controlled. Well except for how none of them came anywhere near him.

" _ **You will have to apologize to him for how you acted before. He would make a powerful ally and seems to only have the best of intentions."**_

Ossen Zangetsu was right about that. When he had focused his reiatsu senses towards Raizel to judge his motives, what he found greatly surprised him.

Loneliness. Yearning. Power. Those were all there. It was actually kind of like a punch to the gut to find that he and Raizel were so alike. Their power and perhaps circumstances were entirely different, but both of them suffered the same thing. The burden that came with having power above what was considered average.

And he had a feeling that he didn't know the half of it.

He felt the same emotions along with rage, pain, and pride in Frankenstein. Maybe that's why they all wanted to protect each-other. Because they had already been through enough as it was.

Or at least he and Raizel knew that. Frankenstein was still much more weary towards them than was strictly necessary. But then again he also didn't seem to have any way to read others intentions. So he'd have to wait to earn the man's trust.

Looking at his spiritually charged and modified Iphone, ichigo groaned. It seemed this was going to be one of those sleepless nights.

Seeing little point in going to sleep with only an hour left till morning, he decided to explore the mansion he happened to be in. Tiptoeing as to not awaken a simi-soundly asleep Frankenstein, Ichigo left the room. Right after he had shut the door behind him he started to the right. Once he was at the front door he turned back around and started his exploration of Raizel's mansion.

One thing that was immediately made apparent to him was how neglected the mansion seemed. There were some rooms where spider seemed to have taken over the house. Like the one three rooms down from where he could sense Raizel.

There were bunches of thick webs covering the walls and floor to the point where he could no longer see what lay underneath. Though he did know that there was a chair and desk from the two masses of webs shaped into both items. The worst part was that he could _see_ the tiny little spiders crawling over their webs...he shut that door less than three seconds after opening it.

And now there was one room left not checked. Raizel's room.

Ichigo twisted the handle, hoping that either Raizel was awake or a deep sleeper. The door made a slight squeaking sound that made Ichigo wince, but he still continued to open it. Inside was a spacious room that was entirely different than every single other room he had seen in the house except his own. It was actually clean!

It was so clean in fact, that he didn't notice the other occupant of the room until he felt eyes on him.

Quickly looking towards the owner of said eyes-Raizel- he had to fight down a blush of embarrassment. Maybe he hadn't thought this through enough. "Eh. Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I decided to explore the house. I didn't think you'd be up at this time…"

Raizel stared at him with a blank expression. " _ **You do know that you don't know korean yet, right?"**_

* * *

This is a One-shot. Just wanted to get something in while I only have three papers of homework and only half a book left to read. I'm sorry about the major delays on


End file.
